


we built this town on shaky ground

by qeonhak



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jeon Wonwoo, Alpha Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Cheating, Collars, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Omega Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, kinda OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-12 03:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19220485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qeonhak/pseuds/qeonhak
Summary: Soonyoung wasn’t an idiot, he knew what was happening, why it was happening, how it was going to happen, but he could never figure out when it would happen.There was a feeling it would happen today, when he woke up to a cold empty bed. His throat had been scratchy and his fingers itched to grab the accessory he’d kept locked in a box under the bed.Soonyoung wasn’t an idiot, but he was a fool. Letting himself get too happy with the life he currently had. Letting himself get excited whenever he’d smell coconut and vanilla. Letting himself fall for someone that could never feel the same way.





	we built this town on shaky ground

**Author's Note:**

> This is an A/B/O verse where once Omegas are presented, a collar is put on them to prevent accidental bonds. The collar also shocks them if they get near an Alpha’s mating gland. 
> 
> More should be explained in the fic, but if you have questions let me know :-)
> 
> This is the song that made me want to write this: https://youtu.be/7PbAT6zOihc

It happens when he’s out shopping with Jihoon, who he’d dragged along with him, the short Alpha letting out a hiss with the roll of his eyes as they head out the door.

 

_ “You’re taking advantage of the damn feelings I used to have for you back then.” _

 

Soonyoung had laughed and Jihoon’s frown turned into a small smile, “But I’m glad you’re with Jeon, he takes good care of you and you seem more happier now.” 

 

The taller of the two scrunches his face up as he starts the car once they get situated, “I still don’t see why you call him Jeon all the time, Wonu’s kind enough to address you as Woozi, which I still think is a stupid nickname, so it would be nice if you could call him Wonwoo at least.”

 

He sees Jihoon turn his head to look out the window out of the corner of his eye as he drives, “I have my reasons.”

 

Soonyoung lets out a sound that kind of sounds like “Mmm” as he reaches out to turn the radio on.

 

When they arrived at the mall Soonyoung quickly dragged the shorter to a blanket store to pick up a specific blanket he got for Wonwoo.

 

Jihoon continues to let the Omega drag him, once again, around the mall as he grumbles, “I don’t get why you’re so eager to get Jeon a scenting blanket, your heat isn’t coming up and I’m sure as hell that means his rut isn’t either.”

 

Soonyoung let’s go of Jihoon’s arm who goes beside him so they walk side by side.

 

“Scenting blankets aren’t  _ just  _ for heats and ruts-“

 

“Fuck, are you nesting then?” Jihoon says out loud which causes him to get shoved with an, “Oh my god,” being said after.

 

The Alpha snickers and Soonyoung rolls his eyes, “I’m just getting it for Wonwoo since he’s going to be heading off to college soon.” It’s true scenting blankets were mostly used for heats, ruts, and nesting, but when it’s being used as a normal blanket, the scent of your mate feels comforting.

 

“But haven’t you given him like.. three blankets?” Jihoon mumbles.

 

They reach the blanket store and when Jihoon opens the door for Soonyoung, the elder says, “Yeah, but this one is custom made.”

 

Letting the door close behind him, Jihoon tilts his head and Soonyoung heads to the cashier counter to pick up the blanket. The Alpha hears the cashier recall what Soonyoung ordered, “A gray silk blanket with adjustable temperature settings, scented, with custom stitched in wording as well as a small matching pillow?”

 

Soonyoung nods, happily, Jihoon can tell just by looking at the small jump he makes while nodding eagerly. The cashier rings up the blanket a pillow with a kind smile and Jihoon can understand why the Beta is smiling, Soonyoung just has that effect on people.

 

After saying thank you, Soonyoung heads to Jihoon, who’s waiting at the door, with a smile. As they head out, Jihoon takes the bag from Soonyoung, who protests, but he just replies with a, “It’s fine, I can handle it.”

 

Soonyoung mumbles something Jihoon can’t hear, but let’s him hold the bag. 

 

They start walking around the mall and Soonyoung says, “I also want to get Chan a new speaker, I acci-“ He suddenly stops walking and falls on his knees while choking, hands reaching up to wrap around his neck

 

Jihoon drops the bag and kneels while wrapping an arm around Soonyoung’s shoulder, “Shit! Soonyoung are you-“

 

He sees tears falling from Soonyoung’s eyes and hears him starting to gasp for air.

 

“Fuck, fuck okay, hold on.” Jihoon says and fumbles to get his phone out to call for help. When the call gets answered he starts noticing a crowd that is starting to from, some people are even beginning to take out their phones to record whatever the hell is happening and Jihoon growls loudly that it causes the people on the phone to ask if everything’s alright and for Soonyoung to let out a shaky sob and lean onto Jihoon’s side.

 

Jihoon places his phone between his ear and shoulder. While asking the ambulance to come as quickly as possible (and without snarling into the phone) Jihoon takes the blanket out of the bag next to him and wraps it around Soonyoung, to shield him from the  _ damn  _ cameras. The audience doesn’t get the message and Jihoon grits his teeth together when the crowd gets even bigger.

 

He pulls the Omega closer to him and waits for the ambulance to take their precious time.

  
  
  
  
  


Soonyoung wasn’t an idiot, he knew what was happening, why it was happening, how it was going to happen, but he could never figure out when it would happen.

 

There was a feeling it would happen today, when he woke up to a cold empty bed. His throat had been scratchy and his fingers itched to grab the  _ accessory  _ he’d kept locked in a box under the bed. 

 

Soonyoung wasn’t an idiot, but he was a  _ fool _ . Letting himself get too happy with the life he currently had. Letting himself get excited whenever he’d smell coconut and vanilla. Letting himself fall for someone that could never feel the same way.

 

When it happened it felt like he fell in a frozen lake. Everything was cold except for the burning sensation on the side of his neck, which felt as if it was being skinned or peeled off. The mating bond mocked him, laughing at how stupid Soonyoung had been. Soonyoung didn’t care about the mockery, but he noticed how the bond started fading away. The warmth in his chest, now feeling as if his heart was carrying a ton of boxes. His vision dimming… no, that was probably just Soonyoung himself, sobbing because he’s finally facing reality.

 

It feels like hell. His neck stings again and Soonyoung’s reminded of what he heard during his class of mating bonds.

 

_ A student from the back raises their hand, and the teacher calls on them. _

 

_ “What if your other half were to, you know, accidentally bond with someone else?” _

 

_ The teacher raises an eyebrow before answering, “The bond between you and them would simply disappear.” _

 

_ “Yeah, but how would you  _ know _? Like if they did it behind your back?” _

 

_ The teacher sighs before answering, “An Alpha would start to get aggressive to those around them. Too aggressive to the point that they wouldn’t feel the mating bond disappear. An Omega would feel pain, as if the bond is being ripped right out of their neck. It’s worse than the shock of your collars.” Some Omegas shift in their seats before the teacher continues, “For Betas they either get a little bit aggressive, feel a little bit of pain, or both.” The class starts murmuring to each other, but the teacher puts their hand up, “Accidental or even  _ purposefully breaking  _ a bond is very uncommon, your collars are meant to prevent that from happening. _

 

Soonyoung would laugh, laugh about how  _ he  _ had managed to be apart of something uncommon, but all that managed to come out were tears and sobs. He realizes this when he hears Jihoon growl beside him while he’s on the phone, and Soonyoung leans onto him, hand still gripping the side of his neck, as if he’s scared to remove it, only for his neck to feel so bare.

 

Soonyoung wasn’t an idiot. He expected it to happen one day, but not so  _ soon _ . He couldn’t understand why he fell for someone who he knew couldn’t love him back the same. Maybe Soonyoung thought he could make him change, make him love him. Maybe… maybe he  _ is  _ a goddamn idiot.

  
  
  
  
  


Soonyoung had passed out on Jihoon’s shoulder, the Alpha starting to draw away the crowd with the sour scent he was letting out. The Omega’s hand fell from his own neck and Jihoon placed Soonyoung’s head on his lap to examine it.

 

“Shit.” Jihoon whispered, index and middle finger placed on the spot where two bite marks were supposed to be. “Are you shitting me?” He asked to no one in particular, a hand reaching up to run through his own hair.

 

The ambulance arrived and put Soonyoung on a stretcher, Jihoon asked if he could go with Soonyoung and he let out a breath when he was given permission. Sitting in the back next to Soonyoung, Jihoon wanted to so  _ badly  _ reach for his hand. 

 

One of the workers asked if Jihoon knew where Soonyoung’s collar was and the Alpha shook his head, leaned back and hesitantly said, “Is the bond..”

 

The worker let out a sigh and pat Jihoon’s shoulder, “It’s gone… you’re not.. you’re not his-“

 

“No.” Jihoon said quickly with a shake of his head and changed the subject, “Is he gonna be okay?”

 

The man tried to read Jihoon’s eyes, “His bond got broken, and him being an Omega means that he felt it happen. As long as he doesn’t see whoever he was mated with, he should be okay. Although he will have to wear his collar again.”

 

Jihoon sucks in a breath between his teeth, and looks over at Soonyoung. “Fuck…  _ fuck _ .” Soonyoung hated the collar with a passion, hated the feeling of being restrained. It’s not like he wanted to be bit by other Alphas, he knew it was for protection, but most of his friends were Alphas. It was hard for him  _ not  _ to hang around them.

 

Jihoon could only sigh and he finally lifted his hand to takes Soonyoung’s, thumb unconsciously rubbing the top of his hand.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i almost uploaded this on soonyoung’s birthday but i didNT


End file.
